deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Leon Trotsky vs. Geronimo
Rebels tend to fight against corrupt governments for a better life and history has known many. However rather than going to the word of fiction or the blackpowder era, we're looking at two of the most famous semi-modern rebels who come from the world's superpowers. One cause will die today in a hail of bullets, arrows, and grenades followed by a butchering with blades. Leon Trotsky, the Red Army's leader who overthrew the White Movement in the Russian Civil War! Geronimo, the Bedonkohe Apache's leader who fought in the Apache-United States Conflict! Who is Deadliest? Leon Trotsky "The end may justify the means as long as there is something that justifies the end." Short Range:Spike Bayonet Leon's blade can be mounted on his Mosin-Nagant, has a length of 24 inches, weighs 1 pound, and is all steel which can only stab. Mid Range:Nagant M1895 Trotsky's double action revolver has 7 7.62x38mmR rounds, a range of 46m, and a muzzle velocity of 272 m/s. Long Range:Mosin-Nagant Leon's bolt-action rifle has 5 7.62x54mmR rounds, a range of 500m, and a muzzle velocity of 865 m/s. Special Weapon:Model 1914 Grenade Trotsky's concussion grenade has a charge of picric acid, fragmentation sleeve, detonates in 4 seconds, and weighs 1.1 pounds. Geronimo "Wisdom and peace come when you start living the life the creator intended for you." Short Range:Tomahawk Geronimo's axe can be thrown, has a length of 24 inches, weighs 1.5 pounds, and has a wooden shaft with a steel head which can only hack. Mid Range:Colt Single Action Army Geronimo's single action revolver has 6 .45 Colt rounds, a range of 50m, and a muzzle velocity of 300 m/s. Long Range:Winchester 1894 Geronimo's lever-action rifle has 7 .30-30 Winchester rounds, a range of 182m, and a muzzle velocity of 759 m/s. Special Weapon:Apache Bow Geronimo's bow has a range of 182m, is 4.5 feet long, and fires a variety of 3 foot jagged metal arrows which could be poisoned. X-Factors Tactics:Leon Trotsky's tactics were a mix of inspiration and fear with him often arriving in person to the front lines and would execute his own men for cowardice but if they showed courage they would get promoted. Geronimo's tactics were simply guerrilla warfare with brutal raids and ambushes mixed with evasion tactics where he would lead his foes on chases through difficult terrain which he had great knowledge of. Experience:Leon Trotsky's only major conflict was the Russian Civil War but his Bolshevik Red Army fought the White Movement, their Republic allies, and Allied, German, and other nation's soldiers sent to aid his foes. Geronimo fought in several conflicts with the Mexican military and the United States military in the Apache-United States Conflict alongside his fellow Apache Warriors. Brutality:Leon Trotsky supported the Red Terror, the execution of the Romanov family, and conscription to enable a permanent revolution. Geronimo would torture Mexicans, kill noncombatants in his raids, and hated Mexicans after they killed his family. Notes Voting ends on March 11th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The fight takes place on Apache lands in Mexico where the Bolsheviks have set up camp with Leon Trotsky leading 29 Bolsheviks and Geronimo leading 29 Apaches. The Battle Redacted Location, Mexico After one successful revolution in Russia, it made sense for Lenin to send Leon Trotsky with some Bolshevik soldiers to Mexico after their previous revolutionary died. Said revolutionary was killed by the same man who had killed an American leader as well so Leon had intentions to recruit him to the cause. Unfortunately for him, Geronimo had other plans and watched the camp from some nearby woods with his own group of Apache warriors. "Get to higher ground but don't start firing until I give the order." Geronimo's Apache nodded and ten of them climbed up a hill to get a better view of the Bolshevik camp as they hid behind some boulders. "Ленин мертв, а Сталин новый лидер ?! Кто это допустил ?!" (Lenin's dead and Stalin's the new leader?! Who let that happen?!) Trotsky's men angrily grumbled at the orders they had received, stop promoting a communist revolution and return to Russia, and he slowly got up and started walking out the tent. It was at this moment that the Apache decided to strike with one Bolshevik guard getting shot in the head and another getting shot through the heart with .30-30 Winchester rounds. The warriors yelled out war cries that shook up the soldiers even more from the unexpected attack but Leon picked up a Mosin-Nagant and shot one of the killers in the stomach which wasn't lethal but restored some morale. "Пожар!" (Fire!) Both sides began firing a barrage of shots at each other with the Bolsheviks' 7.62×54mmR rounds hitting the Apache from longer distances than their Winchester 1894s but both took some casualties. Head shots, torso shots, and even limb shots happened as the soldiers lost eight more men but the warriors lost ten men in the carnage. With a third of both sides gone, now was the time for the real surprise to begin as Geronimo cried out. "Now!" The hidden Apache leapt out from behind their boulders with war cries and fired a variety of arrows from their Bows which hit some poor Bolshevik who had a bad shoulder from the previous encounter in the knee, luckily that wasn't poisoned. Others were more unfortunate as five immediately died to getting arrows through the eyes or just getting turned into human porcupines in the bombardment, five others got rusted or rattlesnake poison coated arrows in their torso, but once again, Trotsky had an idea and rushed over to the weapons cache to pull out some Model 1914 Grenades. The warriors didn't know what the soldiers and their leader had thrown at them until they were blown away by shrapnel and the three that survived that were disfigured by picric acid. The Apache were put out of their misery quickly by some more Mosin-Nagant shots as the Bolsheviks regrouped. "Это последний из них?" (That the last of them?) "Я так думаю, но будь настороже и помоги этому бедному человеку!" (I think so but be on the lookout and get that poor man some help!) If this couldn't get any worse the two who went to pick up the wounded man dropped dead from rattlesnake poison and Leon cursed under his breath before the man next to him got shot through the heart with a .45 Colt round and he returned the favor by putting a 7.62×38mmR round through the man next to Geronimo's head. Both leaders stared at each other with hatered before getting to cover as Nagant M1895 and Colt Single Action Army shots filled the air with the occasional cries of pain as there were now only ten men left in the battle. Both sides cylinders clicked and they pulled out their melee weapons which the Bolsheviks had to hastily attach their Spike Bayonets to their Mosin-Nagants as the Apache rushed them with one accurately throwing his Tomahawk at his foe's forehead but another missed. A fellow warrior tackled the charging soldier and knocked the rifle out of his hands before hacking his face open with the axe before a blade punched through his chest. The Apache who had just gotten his Tomahawk back was smacked in the face by a buttstroke before the Bolshevik stabbed through his throat with a Spike Bayonet. The soldier yelled in pain as his hand was cut off by another warrior before he disarmed his foe with a quick shove before running for another Bayonet and his opponent saw an odd-looking axe on the ground which he picked up. The Apache ran at the Bolshevik with his Ice Axe raised and inadvertently impaled himself through the heart with his opponent’s blade. As his foe toppled over, the man saw Geronimo aiming his Colt Single Action Army and dropped his Bayonet to desperately try to free his Mosin-Obrez from its holster which he barely did before getting shot between the eyes. "Отвратительное оружие." (Disgusting weapon.) Trotsky's cold response to his Bolshevik's death was interrupted by an Apache yelling as he threw another Tomahawk at the Russian leader who dodged it and accidentally fired both Nagant M1895 shots into his foe's chest. Geronimo dropped his revolver and Leon did the same as neither was of any use to them now but they both stood back, pulling out their melee weapons, and waited for an opportunity. His opponent got impatient and stabbed forwards with a Spike Bayonet which the Bedonkohe leader dodged before going for a hack which was caught on the Mosin-Nagant and he was disarmed in a single lifting movement. However that was Geronimo's plan as he dug his stone Knife into Trotsky's stomach and went for a throat slice but a crack deafened both leaders for a moment. Leon's hearing slowly came back to him and he realized that Geronimo was bleeding heavily onto the ground from his head as his last Bolshevik unsteadily stood with his smoking rifle lowered. "Спасибо товарищ. Это принесло вам повышение, если мы выберемся отсюда." (Thanks comrade. That earned you a promotion if we get out of here.) The two wounded Russians staggered back to the tent to gather their things for the return trip even as Leon Trotsky already dreaded meeting the new leader. Winner:Leon Trotsky Expert's Opinion Leon Trotsky had a better Short Range, Mid Range, and Long Range weapon and his morale-boosting tactics helped keep his force together in this fight. Geronimo had an equally effective Special Weapon and had better overall Tactics along with being the more experienced warrior himself although the Apache and Bolsheviks were equal in that regard. Ultimately Leon's technology advantage and psychological control of his forces overcame Geronimo's guerrilla warfare tactics. Category:Blog posts